


Tied Down

by Skalidra



Series: The Ties that Bind [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Consensual Violence, Consent Play, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Overstimulation, Restraints, Scratching, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra
Summary: Ever since the first time they tried it, the violence and the roughness have become a standard part of Jason and Tim's play. Not all the time, by far, but every once in awhile when their moods line up right, or there's thatsparkin the air, it just happens. This is another one of those nights.





	Tied Down

**Author's Note:**

> **This was a commission!** (From [Viv over on Tumblr](http://gondowan.tumblr.com/), asking for a sequel piece to Hard to Tie Down.) Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find my Tumblr here!](http://skalidra.tumblr.com/)

It's become something of a standard in their play. It's not… talked about, exactly, not when they're actually having sex, but sometimes Jason will get a certain look in his eye, or Tim will push a little harder than normal during foreplay, and they just _click_ into a very different kind of play. Wrestling, almost _fighting_ , and more often than not Jason will get him in a pin, or in restraints, and he'll get a good, _rough_ night out of it. Bruises and bites and the hard _slap_ of skin against skin.

Or like this time. This time is… different, but _god_ , Tim's enjoying it.

He's on the ground, his arms bound together from elbows to wrists with a laced together leather sheath that Tim's pretty sure Jason picked up especially for this. It's sturdy, and the laces tie together on the high end so he can't _reach_ any of it; he's been trying. His ankles have been locked up against the back of his thighs as well, more sturdy leather, and though he's been trying to get those off too he just _can't_. It doesn't help that he's naked and has nothing to work with, or that there's a ball-gag locked between his teeth, or — worst of all — that there's a thick, solid toy buried between his legs, buzzing away against his prostate with each maddening second.

Jason's foot is pressed between his shoulder blades, pinning him to the floor with just enough pressure that Tim's squirming isn't getting him anywhere, and _oh_ is he squirming. He's got no idea how long he's been down here, there aren't any clocks nearby enough for him to keep track, but it's been awhile. Jason's sitting in the chair above and behind him, fucking _reading_. After wrestling him down, and getting him into these damn restraints, Jason had taken his time — obviously confident in the knowledge that Tim was sure as hell not getting out of these until he's let go — sliding fingers into him. Slow and wet and _filthy_ as he tried to struggle, and a single arm looped under his thighs kept his ass off the ground and entirely under Jason's control.

And now… Now Tim's rapidly approaching desperate, his cheek rubbing against the cheap carpet of Jason's apartment and his cock (which he's definitely _not_ going to be rubbing against the carpet) hard enough that it almost hurts. He can't actually look far enough down to see it, not with Jason's foot on his back, but he can feel the dampness of the carpet beneath him so he knows he _has_ to be dripping. Whether it's the generous lube that Jason used to work the toy into him (and _lock_ it there with a harness he didn't even know they _had)_ , or precome, he has no idea. Probably a mix of both.

Most of his fight's vanished underneath the unforgiving, high vibration of the toy, and now he just wants… _God_ , now he just wants Jason to _do something_. Tim wants to come, or be able to fight again, or god, just have Jason down here with him. He's also just starting to round the edge of desperation out into frustration, and a growing part of him really just wants to _bite_ Jason the second he's in range. Right now, in a bid to focus on anything but the toy, he's fondly remembering the punch he'd gotten in at the start of this fight, the one that had made Jason reel and gained Tim the advantage for a good twenty seconds or so. He'd bet that Jason's cheek is going to bruise nice and colorful, and right now that's a really satisfying thought.

Jason presses him a little harder into the floor, and to Tim's mortification he can't help the way his hips rock forward, or the moan that's muffled on the obstruction of the gag. He shudders, back arching underneath Jason's foot as his tension moves the toy in him, presses it even harder against his prostate and _keeps_ it there, and he chooses to bite down on the gag between his teeth rather than cry out.

He hears the rustle of paper, and then the faint sound of fabric on fabric. The foot on his back pulls away, but before Tim can even think to roll over there's a hand there instead, and Jason's kneeling over him, other hand sliding into his hair and giving it a sharp tug to jerk his head back. He squirms, trying to pull away, but he's got no leverage and Jason's grip is tight enough in his hair that it would rip it out before letting go. It cranes his neck, pulls it at an odd angle, and for a little bit that distracts him from the all-consuming mess of sensation between his legs.

Then Jason says, "You look like you're almost done cooking," in a voice that's rough and mocking, and Tim's attention falls right back to the twist of arousal in his gut. "What do you think, babe?"

Jason's hand slides down his back, over the bound length of his arms and down to where the toy is buried inside of him, fingers tapping at the base of the toy and then pressing the controls to ratchet the vibrations higher. Tim whines into the gag, pressing his hips down to try and get away from the intense sensation. He _can't_ , but he feels like he has to try. Then Jason's hand slides between his thighs, grips his balls, and pulls at them hard enough that Tim yelps and strains to shove himself up with just his shoulders and knees to brace on.

Jason laughs, pulls a little more before easing his grip enough that as long as Tim stays pushed up, it doesn't quite hurt. "Yeah, I think you're about ready for something else. Pretty desperate there, aren't you? Maybe I should get a ring on you; make you wait while I get off first, hm?"

Tim _shakes_ at that idea, biting down harder on the ball-gag and pressing his face into the carpet so he doesn't whine some more. He's not that beaten. He's _not_.

Jason's lets go of his balls, letting Tim slide back down towards the ground. "Nah, I think I want to watch you come apart for me, Timmy." Clever fingers start to undo the harness holding the toy in, tugging it off his hips (the straps slide between his thighs, make him shudder), and Jason lets go of his hair finally, sliding that hand down his back too. One grips the base of the toy, the other slides between Tim's thighs and curls around his dick, drawing an immediate cry from him.

Jason laughs, squeezes it almost uncomfortably tight at the same time as he slides the toy out. Tim can’t help but try to move, both into the hand (even if it is right on the edge of becoming painful) and away from the over-sensitive, _open_ feeling. He cries out once more against the gag, back arching as much as it can with his shoulders pulled back like they are. He wants— He _wants_.

Hands grab his thighs, pulling him up onto his knees before shoving them apart far enough that Tim has to struggle to keep even a modicum of balance. His shoulders and face are pressed against the ground, his stomach going tight with the effort of not being utterly at the mercy of the hands guiding him into a position clearly meant for only _one_ thing. A thing that's proven utterly correct when he feels skin and cloth brush the sides of his bound-up feet, and then there's sudden pressure against the outside of his stretched rim. The lube and the toy ensure that the slide is utterly without resistance, even though Tim has to bite into the gag to stay quiet as Jason bottoms out, hips pressing into his ass, hands sliding to grip the very tops of his thighs with near bruising force.

"Take me like a perfect fucking whore," Jason all but growls, using the grip on Tim's legs to push him forward and then yank him back, as if he truly is a toy. His cheek rubs against the carpet. "You're going to get off just like this; tied up and getting fucked like the slut you are. Not gonna take long, are you, Timmy?"

Tim doesn't have an answer ready for that, which is probably good since the gag wouldn't let him speak anyway. Instead he sinks his teeth deeper into it, fighting the urge to give more than harsh breaths and grunts as Jason pumps into him, yanking him back onto each thrust. Jason's not _wrong_ though; he was desperate before and he’s desperate now, and he _will_ get off like this. That’s a proven fact, _many_ times over.

It’s when Jason lifts himself higher, driving down at a sharper and perfectly aimed angle, that Tim loses the battle to stay quiet. He cries out, back curving as he twists, fingers curling to fists where they’re held at the base of his spine by the restraints. Jason is unrelenting, and Tim feels the wave build higher in his gut, threatening to crash down and drown him beneath it. Anticipates it, with what’s left of his mind to actually think about anything but sensation.

Then one of Jason’s hands leaves his thigh, sliding up his back and sinking into his hair. Tim thinks he’s about to be pulled up, but instead the gag suddenly comes loose, straps falling away from his head. He spits it out without a thought, as Jason’s hand slides back down over his shoulder and side to curl back around his thigh. Tim takes his first free breath in however long it’s been, dragging air into his lungs and almost choking on the _much_ louder cry that bursts from him at the next thrust, now that it’s not being muffled.

Jason gives a satisfied, slightly breathless laugh, fingers curving to dig nails into his skin hard enough that it stings. “Yeah, let me hear you, Timmy. Get loud; _scream_ for me.”

Tim grits his teeth instead, grounding himself the tiny amount he can by digging his nails into his own palms, concentrating on that bite of pain instead of the rest. Jason shoves into him again, and Tim forces out a rough, " _No._ "

"What was that?" Jason demands, nearly snarling down at him. "Did you just tell me _'no'?_ "

"Fuck you," Tim manages to gasp, on the heels of a hard thrust. "Not— Not going to scream for you."

Jason's nails scrape over his thighs, and then there's a moment of stillness where he laughs, low and dark and _dangerous_. "Oh, Timmy; that sounds like a _challenge_. You really want to play that way with me, little bird? _Now?_ " Jason leans down over Tim, far enough to hiss, "I'll _make_ you; you know I will," into his ear.

Which puts Jason in the perfect range for Tim to throw his head back with all the strength he can muster at this angle. The back of his head smacks into Jason's face, earns a yelp and a sharp jerk away from him as Tim's mouth curls in an immensely satisfied grin. It's not quite as viscerally satisfying as getting to bite down on Jason's fingers, but it still feels _good_.

Tim twists his head, able to get it just far enough that he can see Jason glaring down at him, one thumb to a now bleeding lip. "So _make_ me," he spits, flashing his teeth. "Come on, can't you handle—?"

Jason's nails _rake_ down his thigh, and Tim's words are cut off by a yelp very similar to what he just got out of Jason. He can't jerk away, but he does arch a bit, eyes squeezing shut.

Hands resettle on his hips, and this time the scrape of nails is slower, more deliberate. "Alright, _baby._ You want rough? You got it."

Tim's _shoved_ down by weight until he's flat on the ground, and fingers curl into his hair and wrench his head a few inches up as Jason pushes down into him. He gets just a second to acclimatize before Jason's hips are snapping into him, weight dropping down with each thrust and _slamming_ into him hard enough that it feels like he might bruise. The impacts drive the air out of his lungs, but he clenches his jaw and tries his best to muffle the sounds being forced out of his chest. He's _so close_ to that edge, and if he can just last that long…

That resolve lasts up until Jason gives a snarling growl, above him, and then bites the top of his shoulder. _Hard_. Tim cries out, and Jason gives him no time to recover from that, just digs his teeth in enough to _hurt_ before letting go, only to bite a second spot higher towards his neck. Simultaneously, nails claw at his side, raking across the sensitive skin over his ribs. Again, and then _again_. Biting, scratching, shoving him into the floor so the carpet rubs against his skin with every downwards thrust.

Tim jerks, gaze shuttering, mouth falling open as he shouts, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from the pain of it. It feeds into the ball in his gut, sensations mixing with each other and he's— He's twisting, giving a rough sob and shaking as he comes apart, just like Jason originally wanted.

He can feel the smear of wetness against his belly, trapped between the carpet and his skin, as his eyes flutter closed. He floats for a few good, long moments. Then Jason gives a pleased sound into the mouthful of Tim's back currently between his teeth, grabs his hips, and yanks him up on his knees again in one fluid motion. Tim can't even pretend to keep what little balance he's allowed, but Jason doesn't seem real interested in letting him move away from his new position, so it doesn't matter. With the way his limbs are shaking, the orgasm still lingering in his veins and fogging his mind, Tim doesn't think he could mount any kind of a resistance even if he was in a position to try. Which, with Jason's teeth still finding new spots to sink into, he’s absolutely not.

Jason doesn’t let up.

The bites don’t go too high on his neck, but his back and shoulders have always been free game and Jason makes use of that. Not _quite_ as hard as he was biting, but hard enough that it still _hurts_ in a way just over the edge into good thanks to the afterglow still in his blood. It’s clear, from the hard, fast pace of his thrusts, and the slap of skin against skin, that Jason is seeking his own release, and Tim lets himself ease into that, his face against the floor and his mouth open to let out the breathy grunts and soft cries Jason is coaxing from him. No, not coaxing, _demanding_.

Tim lies there long enough that his body starts to slowly rise towards a second orgasm, and he realizes that Jason, despite the roughness, is holding back on purpose. Restraining himself on purpose. (Long enough for Tim to start to wonder _why_ Jason would do that, and what he has planned that needs Tim hard again.)

When Tim starts to squirm again, cock half-hard between his legs and wanting some kind of stimulation there, or maybe just slightly better angled thrusts, Jason gives a short, breathless laugh above him. "That's it, Timmy. Feels good, doesn't it? You like being used, being _fucked_ good and hard by somebody stronger than you. _Better_ than you. Just need someone to put you in your goddamn place sometimes." Jason's voice cracks a bit at the end of the sentence, hips finally stuttering in their rhythm. " _Fuck._ Perfectly fucking _hot._ I'm going to dirty you up, baby. Mark you up as mine."

Tim doesn't have the breath to answer, but he can shudder and whine, back arching. Jason gasps a curse, fingers clenching down on his hips for a moment. Then there's a rough shout as Jason grinds forward, as deep as possible as he comes, hot and wet and _filthy_ (and somehow, it only ever feels like that to Tim when they're playing like _this_ ). Tim bites down on a whine, hard cock hanging between his legs again, desire twisting in his gut and sparking up his spine as he tries and fails not to squirm against Jason's hold and the heat inside him.

Jason lingers for a few moments, fingers tight enough to keep him mostly still, breathing hard above him. Then he shoves Tim down, sliding free with a wet, slick sound and earning a hard grunt as he hits the ground. There's a sharp exhalation from above him, a rough, satisfied laugh. Then hands find Tim's thighs, pushing them wide before grabbing them to drag him slightly off the ground.

"You want to come, baby?" Jason asks, and even though he can feel the trap in the question, in the _growl_ to Jason's tone, Tim still finds himself nodding. "Yeah, I thought so. You made me bleed though, remember, little bird? _You_ wanted to play rough."

Tim can hear it as Jason reaches for something, as it scrapes along the carpet. He swallows, trying to turn his head back to see what's about to happen, but then Jason loops an arm around his thighs and drags him a little higher. There's the blunt press of something against him, pushing into him, and Tim's back curves as he recognizes the hard, unyielding press of the toy. He gives a high-pitched moan, but Jason's grip is too tight for him to escape.

The toy settles deep inside him, nudging his prostate, and Jason gives a low growl. "So if you want to come? It's gonna _hurt_."

The toy flicks on, and Tim _yells_.

It's too much, too intense. He jerks, writhes, but Jason's hand keeps that toy pressed hard against his prostate. Unrelenting. His mind whites out, tears gathering in his eyes as his knees scrape against the carpet, desperately gasping for air that immediately comes back out as cries, or heaving sobs. Still, beneath it, there's the pleasure. All-consuming, devouring him from the inside out as it blazes up his spine and coils in his gut. It feels _good._ Too good to bear.

Tim cries, shaking apart at the seams, back curving into a hard arch as black takes over the edges of his vision.

" _Come_ ," Jason snarls, and that pleasure takes over the last bit of mind Tim has left.

He _screams_ , and as the breath leaves him, so does the world.

* * *

When Tim wakes, the world comes back in the sort of slow way that trained people like him hardly ever get to experience (when not drugged out of their minds). He's comfortable, wrapped in warmth and softness, and there's a hand stroking through his hair, fingers light against his scalp. He shifts, opens his eyes even as he winces at the soreness in his shoulders and his knees.

"Easy," is the quiet murmur, and Tim pins it as Jason's voice even before he lifts his gaze. "Back with me, Tim?"

He makes a small sound of agreement, giving a slow smile and turning into the touch of Jason's hand. "How long was I out?" he asks, voice coming out a little hoarse. That… just about fits, from what he remembers, and what he remembers is becoming clearer every moment.

"Just a couple minutes." Jason leans down, giving him a soft kiss. A shallow one. "Feeling alright?"

Tim nods, stretches one leg out, then the other. His toes slip past the end of the blanket wrapped around him, grazing against carpet. "I'm good," he reassures, and then drags an arm out from under the blanket and reaches up, till he can curl his fingers in Jason's hair. "Come down here?"

"Lemme move you over to the bed first." Jason eases arms underneath him and lifts him up off the ground, and Tim curls into his chest, pressing a kiss to the bare skin of his neck. Jason turns into it, nuzzles the top of his head as he starts to carry him off towards the bedroom. "You want a bath later, babe?"

"Mmmm, yes please."

"Alright, I'll run one for you. Cuddles and water, for right now?"

Tim sighs out a happy breath, and closes his eyes. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> **This was a commission!**
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find my Tumblr here!](http://skalidra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
